Land of Dawn (Old)
The Land Of Dawn is where the two battlegrounds and the background places of the heroes in Mobile Legends are located. There are two kinds of Battlegrounds. The Western Expanse and The Celestial Palace the location of the powerful heroes gathered in one place to duel against each-other. Locations 'Northern Lands' Franco, Aurora, Freya's homes are located here, This land still doesn't have a name yet and could have smaller countries inside. [[Nost Gal|'Nost Gal']]: the far north land which is Franco's home. But the resurrection of Captain Bane has destroyed their formerly peaceful lives. Franco and his comrades have banded together to oppose Bane's rule. Aurora also live here but Aurora never had any interest in the conflicts between Franco and Bane. Freya is also a legend in Nost Gal. *'Frozen Seas': A continent of ice, snow, and large water area surrounding Nost Gal . Misty Mountains:Home to the mysterious Centaur race, Hylos acts as the Grand Warden of this place. 'Eastern Lands' Hayabusa, Kagura, Sun, Chou, Akai, Lapu-lapu, and Hanabi's homes are located here. This land still doesn't have a name yet and could locate some smaller countries inside. Sanctuary: Chang'e and Zilong's home. As shown in Chang'e's comic http://mobile-legends.wikia.com/wiki/Chang%27e/Background Troublemaker Iga: Hayabusa, Kagura, and Hanabi lived there. Conflict there is silent but deadly. Only spiritualist Kagura is not involved. Instead, she became the third party to the two which results in the formation of the two factions. 'Southern Lands' Makadan Islands (Lapu-Lapu's home), Swan Castle (Regina family and Lancelot's home). Makadan Islands: are dotted with islands big and small. Here the land is fertile, the climate mild. Life thrives, and food is in abundance. Lapu-Lapu is the chief of this place. 'Western Lands' Minotaur, Aldous and Clint's home are located here, This land still doesn't have a name yet and could locate some smaller countries inside. Minoan Kingdom: * Labyrinth: Minoan Kingdom possess a mysterious labyrinth. In the maze lies the Twilight Orb where the minotaurs protect and also what caused to the downfall of the Minoan Kingdom, Aldous who survived the divine punishment still protects the Maze of Minos '''from any invaders who dares to steal the Twilight Orb. Minotaur who heard the Twilight Orb's call now needs to return to the maze for he knew what he had to do. But Aldous won't allow him to enter as he fled away. * '''Magic Academy: After Einwald seperated the two energies inside Gord's body, he was filled with despair as he cannot use purest arcane magic after his body changed, but Einwald encouraged Gord to still continue magic studies and offered him a position in the Magic Academy. Gord accepted in hopes of finding a talented student to continue his unfinished research. Valir was also once an apprentice of Gord and studied here for sometime. Fire Kingdom: Valir is said to lived here, on a rich and beautiful country at the end of the Western Desert (although it's unclear). He eventually get to the Magic Academy where he became Gord's apprentice. Valley of the Winds: Vale lives here where he met Valir and became close childhood friends. They we're eventually apart from each other and he hope that he'll see him again. Wasteland: Clint fights in this Wasteland. Western Expanse: Might also be located in here. 'Unkown Cardinal Directions' [[Celestial Palace|'Celestial Palace']]: Kaja and Uranus work here as city protectors waiting for a new ruler. Argus and Rafaela also came from this place but descended into the Land of Dawn to eradicate suffering and evil. Hietala: A grassland where is the once home of Moskov. Megalith Wasteland: In here,' '''there’s nothing in sight except giant rocks and a few shrubs. This is where Hilda and her clan live, but they soon set out to the Land of Dawn to find a new habitation for her clan. *'Dark Forest: Located to the East of Megalith, Roger lives outside the dark forest, Ruby probably lived near this area with her family before going insane. '''Laboratory 1718: Laboratory 1718 is where a bunch of aspiring mad scientists create living creature alias weapons of flesh weapon. Saber is in place, Alpha and Beta are created from hundreds of different races around the world. Angela was also created by one of the scientists, Dr Gogh. However, the creation is not in accordance with the ambitions of the other scientists and they decided to escape from that place, Dr. Gogh placed Angela into a flight capsule, instructing her to seek out his good friend Rooney. Erudito City of Scholars: Lolita's hometown where she works as Captain of City Guard here. Saber and Alpha live here too, although they come from different dimensions with Saber abilities. Claude also came here to steal Rooney's special device. All of their story have one same point, the scientist Rooney, who's not in game. Lion Academy of Magical City: Harley was a student here but accidentally activated a space portal and got teleported to the other side of the Land of Dawn: Scholar City. Antoinerei: Scholars and thinkers from all over the world are gathered to this city. It is here where the commonly overlooked Diggie lives. This is also the place where they built Bruno's mechanical legs, Bruno owes the city a great debt and vows to protect the city, the city people came to call him, “The Protector of Antoinerei.” Moniyan Empire: Moon Elf King Estes rules this land where two factions of elves, the Moon and Dark elves lived. Conflict between the two factions is still ongoing. Moonlight Archer Miya, Dark Elf sisters Karina and Selena are the other heroes from this land. Kimmy also lived here along with her family. *'Moon Temple': One of the sacred places of the Moon elves in the empire where Miya, the Moonlight Archer worked as a worshipper. *'Shadow Abyss': The place south of the empire where it is considered to be sacred by the Dark Elves. Dark Elf Selena was thrown in this bottomless pit where she got her powers from the Abyss Devil. *'Magic Forest': Harith lives here in this dense area where he practiced to use magic. Fortress of Despair: This place was once the kingdom where Vexana ruled. The kingdom came to ruin and now the undead roam the kingdom. Years passed and Tigreal and and his Expleditionary Forces of Light was given orders to decimate the undead, Vexana awakenedVexanaLeomord from the dead and was given orders to protect the kingdom or else, the innocent undead would face eternal damnation. Groups/Factions *Human Empire: Tigreal and Natalia's home and probably Fanny too. Ruby's former home could probably be here. Ruby and Fanny are currently wanderers. *Bloodaxe Orcs: Bloodthirsty and war-loving, and the strongest among them is Balmond. *Order of the Scarlet Shadow: Created by the very first ninja, formed by countless outstanding disciples. But was split into two factions. **Shadow Section: Hayabusa **Scarlet Section: Hanabi *Dawn Zenith: Estes, establishing the main force of the Dawn Zenith. It is currently under the under the king’s leadership. *Dark Abyss: Alice, Moskov, and Selena are also associated here. Races Note: It should be noted that some races are not clearly stated/named in the game's lore, such as Helcurt or Bane (he's said to have been revived and his old version looked like an undead, like Vexana or Leomord, but his current version looks more like an Anthropomorph Squid). Furthermore, some heroes' race can only be deduced by their appearence (such as Irithel and Lolita being an elf). The Human race is also uncertain for some heroes, either because they have un-human features (Roger, Eudora, Aurora, or Aldous) or it's unclear from their background (such as Zilong, who is the adopted son of the Great Dragon and thus technically making him demi-god, and Gord, who refers to himself as a "Demon"). There are currently 28 different races amongst MLBB Heroes. *Elf Race: **Elves: Lolita, Irithel, Lunox (possible by her appearance). **Moon Elves: Miya, Estes **Feline Elf (or gremlins, according to his background): Harith **Rare Cat Elf: Nana **Dark Elves: Karina and Selena (half-Dark Elf, half-Abyssal) *Bloodaxe Orc: Balmond *Mechanicals: **Cyborgs: Saber, Alpha, and Johnson **Robot: Jawhead **Android: Angela *Demon Race: ** Blood Demon/Vampire: Alice ** Abyssal Demons: Moskov and Selena (half Dark Elf, half Abyssal) ** Fire Demon: Thamuz * Humans: Tigreal, Alucard, Franco, Bruno, Clint, Eudora, Zilong, Fanny, Layla, Hayabusa, Natalia, Kagura, Chou, Ruby, Yi Sun-Shin, Hilda, Aurora, Lapu-Lapu, Harley, Odette, Lancelot, Lesley, Gusion, Valir, Hanabi, Aldous, Claude, and Vale. ** It also includes Roger, a Lycanthrope (werewolf), and Gord, a Mystic Human. *Anthropomorphic creatures: Akai, Sun, Diggie. *Undead: Bane, Vexana, and Leomord *Angel: Rafaela and Argus (formerly) *Minoan: Minotaur *God, Goddess or Demi-god (Celestials): Freya, Gatotkaca, Chang'e and Lunox *Cyclops: Cyclops *Yasson: Karrie *Stone Titan: Grock *Centaurs: Hylos *Kastiyans (extraterrestrial): Zhask *Unknown Race (also known as the Shadowbringers): Helcurt *Crow People: Pharsa *Ashura: Martis *Aethereal: Uranus *Nazar: Kaja *Tree People (or Ancient Ones, according to Grock): Belerick Trivia * Bruno was originally the protector of Erudito '''with Lolita, but was secretly changed. Now his background is set in '''Antoinerei. But the changes didn't affect Harley's background despite being connected with Bruno. * Makadan Island is the parody named of Mactan Island from Cebu in Philippines where the actual Lapu-Lapu lived. Category:Places